Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The New Prophecy
by Gamma One
Summary: The new prophecy has been made by the new Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and it's not good. Only months after fulfilling the first Great Prophecy, Percy is up to his neck in the second one. Hero's fall, and this time, so could Olympus.
1. The Great Prophecy

_**Ok, this is my first fanfic, so if it's not too good, don't kill me in the reviews. So here goes nothing.**_

_**Note: Underlined text was taken from the book. **_

When she spoke, her voice sounded tripled—like three Rachels were talking at once:

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_."

At the last word, Rachel collapsed. Nico and I caught her and helped her to the porch. Her skin was

feverish. "I'm all right," she said, her voice returning to normal.

Annabeth looked at me. "That wasn't a full prophecy," she said "there should be two more lines."

"Does it matter?" I replied

"Actually, it does." said Apollo "That was the next Great Prophecy, and the last four, yes four, lines could make all the diff…." Just then, Rachel did it again.

_The Half –Blood heroes shall make one final stand._

_And Olympus shall fall by a single hand._

_But one will be born from the ash of the gods._

_And rise again against all odds. _

"Well, there you go" proclaimed Apollo "we just found that Olympus will fall in seventy or so years. Really," he said, now taking to Rachel "your prophecies are getting predictable."

"I…" began Rachel, but before she could go any further, a green fog appeared over her head and took the shape of a beautiful girl.

"Predictable?" it said "I've been making prophecies for hundreds of years. Do you know how hard it is to make them ominous, unpredictable, and poetic at the same time? That's it, you can give this job to some other fortune telling spirit. I quit!" With that, it disappeared, and Rachel collapsed.

"Uh," Annabeth said as I lifted Rachel up again, "was that supposed to happen?"

"No," Apollo muttered"  
it wasn't. I guess I'll have to give Zeus the bad news. He's not going to like the new prophecy.

_**We'll, that's it for this chapter. If people like it, I might update it with some more. So review. Some creative criticism would be helpful; flames are accepted if you really must. Just review. One, out. **_


	2. The Seven Half Bloods

_**So, I decided to add some more to my story to continue the storyline a bit.**_

_**Point of View: Apollo**_

I flew out the window to give Zeus the bad news. But what was I supposed to tell him? My oracle decided to take a break? That after all out efforts, Olympus would still fall? He won't like that. I'm lucky I'm immortal because I had felling he would blast me to bits if I wasn't. I touched down at Olympus and approached the throne room. "Apollo," said a voice from behind me.

"Lord Zeus" I said "listen." And I told him. He reacted just as I expected him too. "What!" he thundered "your Oracle quit? And what is this about Olympus falling?"

"Ah, well, yes" I said "that could be a problem.

_**Three months later; Point of View: Percy**_

Okay, so I was a little stupid, but give me a break_**. **_It had been three months since the defeat of Kronos and I thought that it was safe. So any way, it happened a little like this:

Annabeth and I had decided to go swimming together. I had changed into a pair of swim shorts. By the time I got out of the changing room, Annabeth was already in the water. "Get in" she called. I got in to the pool and seconds later, something grabbed at my feet and an arrow flew over my head. Now, before, this wouldn't have scared me since I was all invulnerable and stuff. But a few weeks ago, I had asked my dad to remove the curse of Achilles from me. You might think that was stupid, put I didn't want to live a life where a paper cut in the small of my back could kill me. So, where was I? Oh yeah. An arrow flew over my head and something grabbed at my feet. I jumped out of the water and saw Annabeth do the same. In hind sight, I probably shouldn't have done that. You know, son of sea god, pool, water? But I panicked. So I clambered onto the deck and that's when as Lastrygonian giant hit me with such force that I went flying into the bushes that surrounded the pool. We wrestled, but how was I supposed to give something three times my size a headlock? I felt for my sword in my pocket, but then I realized that I didn't have pockets. Eventually, it got me pinned and raised its massive fist, about to punch my face in. Suddenly, it roared and turned into a pile of dust. When I looked up, Annabeth stood over me, with her bronze knife out. "How many times is that that I've had to save your neck, Seaweed Brain?" she said with a smile.

"Thanks" I grumbled. I ran into the changing room and felt in m pockets. Sure enough, Riptide was there. I uncapped and the pen grew into a sword of gleaming celestial bronze. I ran back outside.

Another trio of giants came at us. We managed to turn them all into riles of dust, but more monsters kept coming to take their place. "We're going to be overwhelmed!" I shouted.

"I can tell!" Annabeth yelled back.

Then suddenly, a volley of arrows and Greek fire bombs flew out over our head and disintegrated or burned the rest of the monsters. We turned in awe and saw Nico, Clarisse, Thalia, Chris Rodriguez, and Connor Stoll step through the bushes.

"How did you get here?" I asked, still shocked.

"Why are you here?" asked Annabeth.

"Well," replied Thaila "we rode here on a couple of pegasi, and as for why we're here, I have no idea. Nico had a dream about a pool and monsters, and he dragged us all out here." "I guess it was a good thing too," she added a little smugly.

Annabeth nudged me. "Percy," she whispered "seven_ half-bloods shall answer the call? _The new prophecy is coming true."

"Already?" I asked. "It's only been three months.

"You know we can here you, right" Nico said.

_**Hehe. A nice little cliffhanger. The new prophecy is being fulfilled. The seven half-bloods have been found. What will happen next? Review and wait for the next chapter to find out. **_


	3. Storm or Fire

_**Sorry about not posting for a while. I've been busy. So, without further ado, Chapter three: **_

**Point of View: Hyperion**

I had almost forgotten who I was. Almost. They locked me in a tree. Locked me away in a prison of wood for three months. For that, they would pay. Did those fools really think that a tree and a few pathetic Satyrs could trap the Titian of light, Lord of the East and Father of Helios? At first I was weak, barely able to think let alone escape. But I was getting stronger by the day. Soon, I would be able to break free, and then, I would get my revenge.

**Point of View: Typhon**

Must….Destroy….Gods!

**One week later**

**Point of View: Percy**

Nico, Thaila, Annabeth and I were sitting under a tree at camp Half-Blood, Chris and Clarisse had wandered off somewhere to well, you know. It had been a week since the new Great Prophecy had began to unravel, and I was still in shock about the fact that I would have to fulfill yet another prophecy. But, nothing had happened for a week and I was praying to the gods that maybe, just maybe, the whole seven half-bloods thing was just a coincidence and that the prophecy wouldn't come true for another, well, ever. But since when have I had that much luck? Just when I had finished thinking that, an Iris message appeared in front of our faces. It was Grover, who had been assigned to guard Hyperion. "Can't….hold...out ….longer. Hyperion….escaped….HELP!"

I whistled and Mrs. O'Leary came bounding over.

"We have to help Grover!" I said. "Who's up for some shadow traveling?"

We arrived next to the lake where Hyperion was imprisoned, or, should have been imprisoned. What we saw was a full fledged, however lopsided battle between a golden armored Titian and three Satyrs. Hyperion was slaughtering them. When he saw me, he roared in anger, long enough time for the Satyrs to make a mad dash for safety. "Perseus Jackson" he spat "you triumphed once by sheer luck. It shall not happen again. When I am stronger, I will come and find you. Then, you will meet your end." With that, he disappeared in flash of light.

"So much for tough guy Titan." I heard Nico say from behind me. "I can't believe he just ran."

"That was a close one" said Grover, reappearing from behind a bush "thanks for saving my life again guys."

I was about to say it was nothing, when another Iris message appeared. This time, it was Chiron. "Get back to camp," he ordered. "Typhon has escaped and is making a march to Olympus. I want you all safe."

"Does this remind anyone else of the last battle for Olympus?" muttered Thaila.

_**Okay, it was short, but this was kind of a filler chapter. The next one will be focused on an epic, or what I hope will be epic battle between, well, you'll see. As always, review. **_


	4. Battle of the Beach

_**Sorry for not updating for so long. I was…busy. (You don't want to know.)Anyway, this is the fourth chapter with the promised battle. Thanks to Project Phoenix Agent 003 for correcting my mistake in canon. Oh yeah, don't kill me if you don't like what happens. **_

**Point of View: Percy, One week after Hyperion's escape. **

Annabeth and I strode along the beach at Camp. The waves lapped at our feet and, strangely, I felt at peace. Sure, there was a Titan on the loose who was out to kill me, but at this moment, he wasn't here and I was alone with the girl I loved. When you've come face to face with death so many times (I my case, both literally and figuratively) you learned to live in moment and enjoy every moment you weren't fighting for your life. Of course, when you're me, the good time don't last.

There was a blinding flash of light and t the very last person I wanted to see appeared. "Hyperion" I snarled, "What do you want?"

"I told you, Perseus," he said "when I got stronger, I would come back and destroy you."

"And so you ran like a coward" I remarked, goading him.

"I, had other things to attend to" he said. Another flash of light and two bodies appeared and dropped to the ground, the limp, lifeless bodies of Annabeth's Dad and stepmother. Annabeth drew her knife.

"You are going to pay for this," she yelled. But Hyperion was too quick. He waved his hand and Annabeth was blasted back and tied down by bands of solid light.

"I could do that to you too," Hyperion told me "but I'm a gentleman. I'm going to give you a chance to pathetically attempt to save your life."

"Alright" I said, uncapping Riptide "we'll see about that.

Hyperion chuckled evilly. The clouds parted and a beam of light hit his hand, solidifying into a sword of shimmering energy. He lunged with both hands on his sword. I parried, but he was strong. Riptide clanged like a gong and nearly flew out of my hand. He swung again, sword aiming for my head. I dodged and stabbed him in the thigh with Riptide. Hyperion howled with pain, and golden Ichor flowed freely from the wound, but he was immortal, and the wound slowly began to heal, as he tried to stab me in the back. I rolled, slid, and kick out at his knees with my foot. He stumbled, which gave me just enough time to get up and make a wild swing at his chest. He recovered and blocked my sword. Snarling incomprehensible curses in Ancient Greek, he raised his other hand, and another sword appeared in it. _Two swords to one _I thought _this is going to be real fair. _He lunged again, the first sword sweeping at my feet, the second aiming once again for my back. I ducked and spun, but I was too slow. The second blade's side hit me in the back. It wasn't fatal, but it hurt like Hades. I backed up several steps. Hyperion took the opportunity to attack. He threw the second sword at me. I batted it away with Riptide. It missed my head by millimeters. Riptide flew out of my hand and landed in the ocean. It would reappear, but in the mean time… He ran at me, sword raised. I concentrated, and a huge wall of water appeared between us. I had hoped it would slow him down enough to give Riptide time to appear in my pocket again, but a beam of sunlight hit my barrier, and it evaporated instantly. Hyperion stood on the other side.

"So you want to play with powers, Perseus?" he questioned "light, than powers it shall be."

With that, he dropped his sword, and it exploded in a flash. A laser fine beam of sunlight appeared from behind the clouds. It hit beside me and the sand around my feet heated and turned to glass. I ran. Behind me, the beach exploded. Showers of molten glass hit me and singed my skin.

"You cannot beat me," Hyperion laughed "so why are you even trying?"

He was right. I could never outrun that laser. Hyperion was playing with me for laughs. One hit and I would become barbeque demigod. But maybe… I concentrated again, trying to ignore the heat from the laser that was slowly getting closer. The tide surged forward drenching Hyperion and momentarily stunning him. The laser disappeared I charged toward him, tackled him, and wrestled him into the water. My burns instantly began to heal, and I felt stronger as new energy surged into me. I willed the currents to take us deeper. I could breathe under water. Hyperion couldn't. We fought, and slowly, he lost energy. He became limp, unconscious. Or so I thought. As I let go of his body, his eyes suddenly opened.

"Did you really think that I would pass out under water? "He jeered. I willed the currents to batter him, hut it was too late. Hyperion waved his hands, and another beam of light impacted the surface. Was he trying to evaporate the entire ocean? Then, the beam hit me. Pain seared across by back. I would have been killed if it weren't for the water. How did the light hit me this deep? Damn it I was never good in science. A screamed for help, and three great white sharks swam toward us and attacked Hyperion. It served as a long enough distraction for me to bring us back to the surface. His godly powers were too strong, and sword fighting was not easy under water. We rose, and by the time we hit the surface, my burns had healed. Hyperion waved his hand again, and we were blasted back to shore. He landed on his feet. I didn't. Before I could get up, Hyperion had pinned me with his foot. His sword reappeared, and he raised it. "I win" he said. And he stabbed.

_**Alright ladies and gents. That was the longest chapter I had ever written. I hoped you liked it. Sorry about the sappiness at the beginning, it was the best way to start the chapter. Is Percy alright? What happens to Annabeth? Am I getting into the habit of asking annoying questions too? You'll see in the next chapter. Or will you? As always, review review review! One, out. **_


End file.
